Driikiläiset
Driikiläiset (Those Who Live In The Driik) live on the south-west coastal area. They live in villages and towns, which are usually protected by walls, watchtowers and fortresses. Driikiläiset are traders. They send their ships abroad, they trade with inland peasants and with the fishermen of the archipelago. From time to time Driikiläiset are attacked by foreign pirates and bandits who sometimes sail from a great distance to attack Driik coast. Driikiläiset can be considered to be more organized than rest of the peoples of The UnReal World. They have differentiated professions - merchants, soldiers, sailors and so on. If needed, Driikiläiset can afford crossbows, metal armours, swords, battleaxes and full-metal shields. - Game Encyclopedia Driikiläis Villages The Driikiläiset inhabit large villages made up of wooden buildings, many shops, and one or more animal pens. There are many fields near a village. Settlements may be very large, including as many as 4 individual villages. Some of the villages have stone walls. Shop Types: All types (Tool, Bow, Food, General, Fishing, Armor and Weapons). Quality of Shop Items: decent/normal, fine, masterwork. Playing a Driikiläis Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 13,5 24 4,5 18 4,5 12 4,5 WILL 13,5 18 18 4,5 12 STRENGTH 24 6 9 12 18 24 36 27 9 18 12 12 ENDURANCE 13,5 12 DEXTERITY 13,5 18 9 6 12 18 18 9 18 12 24 9 12 18 AGILLITY 6 36 12 9 12 24 18 12 24 18 27 9 36 12 SPEED 24 12 EYESIGHT 0 4,5 24 18 12 18 HEARING 18 0 SMELL/TASTE 48 4,5 4,5 0 4,5 TOUCH 24 24 4,5 18 4,5 9 12 4,5 18 12 9 12 9 18 max skill 54 72 72 18 54 18 54 18 18 36 0 18 36 54 36 36 36 72 72 36 72 54 54 36 54 36 54 36 skill rank 3 1 1 8 3 10 6 7 9 3 10 10 2 3 10 9 1 4 1 10 1 2 4 5 3 10 1 10 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 11,06 19,65 3,69 14,74 3,69 9,83 3,69 WILL 8,77 11,69 11,69 2,92 7,79 STRENGTH 15,65 3,91 5,87 7,83 11,74 15,65 23,48 17,61 5,87 11,74 7,83 7,83 ENDURANCE 9,12 8,11 DEXTERITY 9,04 12,05 6,03 4,02 8,03 12,05 12,05 6,03 12,05 8,03 16,07 6,03 8,03 12,05 AGILLITY 3,58 21,46 7,15 5,37 7,15 14,31 10,73 7,15 14,31 10,73 16,10 5,37 21,46 7,15 SPEED 15,15 7,57 EYESIGHT 0,00 2,98 15,91 11,93 7,95 11,93 HEARING 11,92 0,00 SMELL/TASTE 31,49 2,95 2,95 0,00 2,95 TOUCH 16,16 16,16 3,03 12,12 3,03 6,06 8,08 3,03 12,12 8,08 6,06 8,08 6,06 12,12 average skill 37,98 51,47 47,65 9,67 35,86 12,01 38,35 11,51 12,67 25,94 0,00 12,65 24,17 33,51 23,03 23,32 23,09 45,36 46,45 23,27 46,03 34,21 33,71 23,32 33,20 23,81 36,10 22,55 skill rank 6 3 3 8 5 10 10 10 10 5 10 10 9 10 10 10 5 10 1 10 1 10 7 6 10 10 1 10 skills sum 790,87 skills sum rank 10 Possible Starting Rituals: General Sacrifice, Hunter's Request to Catch a Fox, Hunting Incantation, Banishing the Evil Water Guardian, Perrmission to fall a tree Possible Starting Equipment: knife, axe, staff, crossbow, arrows, 3-5 clothing, 3-5 bread, meat Starting skills Bonuses: Starting skills Penalties: No foraging, hideworking, tracking, wood carving, survival Category:Cultures